wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of Storm Hawks
Rise of Storm Hawks is the Hundred Eighty-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 3, 2017. Synopsis Naruto and the other Jinchūriki are after Murakumo Gekko and wanted to make him understand what the Shinobi World is and how Ashi Uzumaki was born. Plot The Episode begins with each Arc. Raimei Arc= After the Badaxtra incident, Paul Gekko and Ashi Uzumaki is then reunited with Ayame Muto's group and their Ghost Guardians. Ayame explains that the other Jinchūriki are going all out to capture Murakumo and finding ways to end the Eggman Empire's reign of tyranny. Raimei, one of the Ghost Guardians tells Yoh and Amidamaru that her grandfather is the Holy Spirit and knows Eggman's rise to power with the help of Satan; the ruler of the Valley of Hell much to Yoh and Anna's shock. Yoh asks Raimei how do Paul Gekko get to the Valley of Hell which she replied "There is the time during the Fourth Pescan War." 4,000 years before Paul Gekko is born, the Chinoike were one of the many mercenary ninja clans active in the Land of Lightning. At some point, a woman of the Chinoike clan married the Land of Lightning's daimyō. The daimyō's first wife became jealous of her, and when the daimyō died soon after their marriage the first wife blamed the woman and her clan for the daimyō's death. Many believed the first wife's lies, causing the entire Chinoike clan to be banished from the country. The Uchiha clan were hired to carry out this task, and they forced the Chinoike clan to settle in the Valley of Hell in the Land of Hot Water. The Valley of Hell was thought to be uninhabitable. Ninja from the nearby Yugakure checked in on the Chinoike clan a few months after they were relocated to the valley and found them drinking what appeared to be blood; it was actually only water, turned red by minerals in the earth. Unwilling to investigate further, Yugakure declared the Valley of Hell off limits. Over the years, the valley's location was forgotten and the Chinoike clan faded from history. In truth, the Chinoike were able to survive, surviving off the valley's minimal wildlife and resources and enjoying decades of peace. Though living peacefully, the Chinoike clan had their disagreements. Being forced to live so closely together for so long caused even minor arguments to erupt into violence; in the anime, the tipping point was whether or not the clan should seek vengeance against the Uchiha clan for exiling them there. In a single night, the clan wiped themselves out, with only En Oyashiro, his wife, Priestess of Hell surviving. They left the valley and Oyashiro, guilty for his role in the deaths of his clansmen and the Yamata no Gundam is the one who was watching En Oyashiro and Chino worshiping the statue of Eggman made of pure gold and gems. Yamata no Gundam decided to "bless" them by dripping a portion of her blood into a chalice. The Priestess of Hell drank the entire chalice and thus became impregnated with her daughter, Chino. |-|Gaara Arc= At Sunagakure, Suna Council discusses reports from Jiraiya of Konoha about Paul Gekko and the Eggman Empire. Because Paul Gekko's a Jinchūriki, the Emperor wants to Suna places its borders under heavy guard. While working in his office later, Gaara looks out the window and sees a non-native bird flying in the sky. Guessing it's an intruder, Gaara meets the bird's rider: Paul Gekko's messenger. The Kage agree to form an Allied Shinobi Forces; although they want Izumogakure to join, the Kage will require someone else to represent Shintotropolis and Konohatropolis. Gaara recommends Kakashi Hatake, who the other Kage agree with. Ayame and co. have to construct the spaceship to travel to the stars only to be stopped by Gaara and were forced to head to the tunnels. |-|Yugito Arc= At the sewers, they were running through from Yugito Nii. When she entered a large area where all the sewers seemed to meet, she finally stopped. When seeing that the Eggman Army, she revealed that she had intentionally led them there, and activated explosive tags which were placed over the tunnels behind them, sealing them in. Knowing that they were from Izumogakure, Paul Gekko and Yugito starts to argue in their respective Tailed Beast Forms but were prevented from fighting by Kyoji Gekko and the Storm Hawks who knocked Yugito unconscious. At the Palace of Heaven Tail, Ashi meets Kilik, Xianghua and Maxi on how did the Jinchūriki get born first which she replied "no one knows what they are or how they came to be." the Saints came and said that the Jinchūriki are equal to the Saints and their gold cloths. Ashi recommends on going to outer space to visit more planets. |-|Yagura Arc= Wanting to learn more about her past, Ashi takes Murakumo to the forest to find her ancestor along side Ayame's group and secretly met her counterpart from the Genesis Portal. Both Ashis showed their respective timelines, friends, families and enemies to each other. When Ashi's counterpart wants to destroy her own universe's genesis portal making generator, Ayame's group agreed to help save Ashi's counterpart's dimension. Ashi Uzumaki asked what happened to the Gods. Ashi's counterpart explained her mother's story, Izanagi and Izanami have created the great kingdom where the Her counterpart's ancestor was born from. The darkness took form over her ancestor's kingdom, revealing it to be none other then the familiar evil Jack spoke of before, Aku, who attacked her ancestor's kingdom and eventually got sealed inside the tree and eventually got lose thanks to the Solar Eclipse. Jack and Ashi arrive at the mountain on the back of a giant bird, using it to explore the depths of the pit. When they can't find the sword, Jack comes to the realization the sword left him instead of vice versa. Back outside, he decides to look for it spiritually by meditating. Ashi wants to come along, but Jack refuses, leaving her in charge of protecting him. As Jack meditates, Ashi spots Ashi Uzumaki who defeated entire Orc Army in the distance. Ashi Uzumaki teleports herself to the assassin who fires an arrow at Jack, but Ashi Uzumaki catches it just in time, using a stone slab to block even more shots in the process. The attacker reveals herself as the High Priestess. Ashi Uzumaki reveals that Raimei was tasked to destroy both Jack and the world. The High Priestess amused Raimei's chosen one but Ashi disappointed in her behavior, explaining that Jack showed her the truth about Aku. Using one of the ram's horns as a makeshift dagger, Ashi protects Jack while holding her own against her mother. The High Priestess scolds Ashi for betraying their family and sparing Jack, despite the fact he killed her sisters. Ashi asserts that she and her sisters' fates were already chosen, being raised as nothing more than living weapons. Before the High Priestess can finish Jack, Ashi recovers from the rubble she had been buried under and throws one of her mother's arrows back at her, hitting her in the back and sending her falling to her death. As both Ashi Uzumakis are prepared to destroy the mountain with the enchanted albeit holding hold hands together to the sword of destruction combined, not knowing that Jack is still meditating, Ashi managed to restrain her with chains from the longer nunchucks. She compliments Jack for his new appearance and for getting the sword back, while he remarks on her recent battle. With his sword back at his side and confidence restored, Jack informs Ashi it's time to confront Aku once and for all. Both Ashi Uzumakis badmouths Jack and Ashi and sings praise for Raimei, Izanagi, Izanami and Aku. When Ashi and Jack are irritated by Ashi Uzumaki's praise of both the gods and Aku, Jack ponders her entire way of thinking, and decides to convince her he is not an enemy. When Lazarus-92 attacks Jack and Ashi, Ashi Uzumaki complements, saying Raimei eats leeches, demonstrating her ability to unleashed her electric fangs, killing Lazarus 92. Ayame's group and both Ashi's spots Scaramouche. Ashi Uzumaki recalls Aku's visit to the Cult of Aku in familiar robot graveyard, eventually discovering that the Guardian and his time portal have apparently both been destroyed. Ashi soon confronts him, demanding to know why Jack left. Jack explains that, in addition to witnessing the suffering of many innocent people, Aku has taken everything from him, leaving him with nothing but memories, and doesn't want the same to happen to Ashi. Instead, Ashi assures him and Ashi Uzumaki they were brought together for a reason and will defeat Aku together. Sure enough, the demon in question reveals himself, followed by Scaramouche. Aku claims he is aware that Jack lost his sword, having learned the information from Scaramouche. When Jack reveals the opposite, Aku telekinetically destroys Scaramouche's head in frustration. Ashi Uzumaki's counterpart was faced with the reality that the black mass was Aku and herself as she was indoctrinated into believing. Ashi Uzumaki consider Aku as the black mother much Ashi Uuzmaki and Ayame's group's shock. Horrified, Ashi Uzumaki's counterpart was in pain, transforming into the Black Mass, taking the form if the eight headed dragon with eight whip-like tails beginning to battle against Paul Gekko. Aku casually prepares to leave as Jack attacks him, but smells something familiar nearby: himself. Jack is confused by this until Aku approaches Ashi. Smelling part of himself inside her, Aku remembers the time when he personally paid a visit to the members of the Cult of Aku, providing them with some of his essence. He then deduces that the High Priestess drank his essence shortly after and gave birth to the Daughters of Aku and Ashi Uzumaki's mother making her child feed the essence of the black mass, making Ashi his biological daughter. Paul Gekko fights Ashi's counterpart ferociously as the horrified Jack attacks Aku once again, only for his blade to be blocked...by Ashi, who seems just as stunned as him. Using his essence inside Ashi, Aku is able to control her body like a puppet, forcing her to fight against Jack. Jack pleads with her to resist, but she is unable to do so. Unhappy with the way the battle is playing out, Aku tells Ashi she needs to "bring out her best" (i.e., himself) and pours more of his power into her body, causing the dormant essence to transform her into a demonic version of herself. Initially outclassed by the transformed Ashi's new abilities, Jack manages to break Ashi's sword and cut her arm, briefly getting through to her. Paul Gekko fights Ashi's counterpart begins to attack Jack and Ashi. Ashi begs Jack to kill her and stop Aku, but he can't bring himself to do so and stands down. Before Ashi can finish Jack and Paul Gekko and own Ashi's counterpart continue, Aku orders his daughter and her counterpart to stop, joyfully claiming the Samurai's sword as Jack admits defeat. As many of Jack's allies gathering around their televisions to watch a live broadcast of Aku's lair. After trolling everyone with the show's original opening monologue (complete with Mako's dialogue), Aku announces that he has captured Jack and Ayame's group and plans to execute him on live television. Initially unsure how to finish off Jack, Aku finally decides that Ashi (still under his control) should be the one to kill him. Jack begs her to resist, but (on the surface) she appears to ignore him. As Ashi is about to stab Jack, the samurai's allies break into Aku's lair and begin attacking the demon. Seizing his chance, Jack escapes and makes a run for his sword, only to be stopped and attacked by Ashi. Meanwhile, Aku laughs off the armies' attacks as he squashes a group of Blind Archers on Woolies, corrupting them into smaller versions of himself. Despite their best efforts, Jack's allies are slowly overwhelmed by the clones until the Scotsman and his daughters join the fray. Jack regroups with the Scotsman, who proceeds to introduce him to his many daughters. When Jack politely declines the offer to marry any one of them, he explains that he already met someone and gestures to Ashi, causing the Scotsman to question Jack's taste in women. Following a savage beating from the Robo-Samurai, Aku goes up into the sky and releases a rain of spikes onto the army, killing most of the combatants. At the same time, Jack is swallowed by Ashi and tries once more to get through to her. After Paul Gekko's Eight Tailed Form roars in pain, Ashi finally breaks free of Aku's control. Ashi Uzumaki uses the ounces of her power left to fetch Jack's sword to send Samurai Jack, Ashi and Ashi Uzumaki's counterpart to the past not before her counterpart sends Ayame's crew back to their own dimension with the Genesis Portal Generator being destroyed in the process. Being unable to stop them in time, Aku realizes in horror that he'll cease to exist if they kill him in the past. After returning home, Ashi and co. ended up in Kirigakure and are pursued by Yagura and Kiri Anbu. Ayame's group split up and Paul Gekko goes into his Tailed Beast State and Yagura channels Isobu's power. This have entered the joint consciousness of the tailed beasts, where Yagura greeted and thanked him for his efforts on behalf of the others. Shocked by Paul Gekko's tearful reaction to his belief that Yagura was a child younger than he was and as such had not experienced the world before dying and didn't know that he defeated Kaguya all by himself, he desperately tried to correct Paul and regain his attention. Once achieved, he introduced himself alongside his tailed beast, Isobu. Paul's roar of the tailed beast state has left Yagura fallen asleep allowing him to escape while being separated from Ashi's group. |-|Roshi Arc= After heading toward the cliff, Paul Gekko was shocked to see Rōshi. Rōshi tells Paul of how he left his home town of Iwagakure at some point to better understand and control the power of the beast within him. Rōshi was not one to play around with as Paul was a tough one to capture. Paul Gekko lean his head down in sadness. Rōshi comments that he knows that at the village, means that Eggman has rose to power and enslaved the universe and that Paul is now the world's only hope against Eggman. Rōshi tells Paul that his father; Kusanagi gathered the leaders of all the great tribes of the world and devised plan to have Eggman dethroned from his empire. Rōshi begins to train Paul Gekko on how to use Lava Style. After training, Rōshi was captured and Paul follow the attackers back to their own village. Paul spots Rōshi and Ayame's group and smiles at seeing that they haven't been hurt. Jack then notices the attackers sitting around a fire. The attacker's chief creates a fire image of Eggman and says "the great evil emperor" has promised them great treasure if they deliver "the little man of light skin"(aka Paul) to him. Paul notices a guard coming by and hides in one of the houses when he notices one of the weapons that the attackers used. Jack decides to practice using the weapon so he can save his friends from the attackers. After Paul finishes practicing with the weapon, he decides he is ready to save his friends. After a somewhat tough battle, Paul defeats the attackers and saves his friends and Rōshi who turns into his tailed Beast, Son Gokū. The chained-up Four-Tails asked Paul, now inside the tailed beast, if he had come to steal its power. It lashed out when Paul noticed that Four-Tails is similar to Yamata no Gundam but Son Gokū demanded that Paul address his tailed beast by its proper title "Rūshī". As their conversation continued, Son was shocked to discover Naruto to be an open, honest young man. After Son cursed humans for sealing the tailed beasts away and denying their existence, Naruto shared that he was once treated in a similar manner and that he hated to see someone like Eggman controlling the tailed beasts. After initially laughing at the prospect of Naruto, a jinchūriki, wanting to befriend his tailed beast, Son realized that Paul was genuine and told him that there might be a way to stop its rampage if the chains that bound it were undone. Rōshi is impressed by what Paul did, tells him that his training with them is complete. |-|Han Arc= Han makes a habit of leaving his right hand tucked inside his kimono at the forest. Suddenly Han spotted the Eggman Army chasing Ayame's group. Han assumed his Five Tails form to decimate the army. Paul Gekko thanked Han for the save but Han can see Princess Mira since he met her due to the Eggman Empire's rise to power. Paul Gekko lean his head down in sadness. Rōshi comments that he knows that he is to scared because of Eggman and Han comments that he is the funny one. Paul Gekko lean his head up smiling at Han. Paul Gekko points at the palace of the Mushroom Kingdom with the flag of the Eggman. Han begins to train Paul Gekko be transforming into Laura Gekko, Paul's mother and then transforms into his Version 2 state and his tailed beast state. After the epic training, during this encounter, Han told Ashi how they had only happily gathered together. |-|Utakata Arc= While Utakata is enjoying time training with Hotaru, Princess Mira has come to their mountaintop fort. En no Gyōja was honored of meeting the princess who has told her of the Eggman Empire's existence and Mira replied that they are coming and they are hunting only a single Jinchūriki called "Paul Gekko". Mira, Hotaru and Utakata escape with En no Gyōja's secret kinjutsu, while Tonbee tries to hold off the attackers, but was easily defeated and unknown to En no Gyōja, the attackers were actually Triceratons sent by Emperor Eggman who had given them giant Egg Pawn Suits for immediate disguises. Team Yamato are assigned by Tsunade to go and protect Hotaru on her way to the Tsuchigumo village. When the team find the fort, they saw Tonbee, who has been viciously attacked by the four-man bandits. Sakura stays and heals Tonbee, while Naruto, Sai, and Yamato follow Utakata and Hotaru. Han catches up to Utakata and Hotaru, and Utakata attacks Rōshi. Paul Gekko managed to capture Zanramon in the Triceraton Home Planet. Paul and others have gathered in the Triceraton Home World throne room. Traximus walks up to Mozar, who hands the former gladiator a weapon. Traximus fires the gun, destroying the throne, and then announces that there will be no more Prime Leaders. The Triceraton Senate will be reinstated to rule Republic fairly and with honor. Mozar informs Traximus that all Federation soldiers have been brought onboard and the acting-leader tells the Commander to treat them as honored guests - the first move in the truce between the warring civilizations. Traximus then states that only two people are being held prisoner. Paul thanked the Triceratons before Traximus fires the teleportation gun which opens a portal back to dens and bidding him farewell. After returning home, Paul Gekko decides to join Han and Rōshi's battle. However, Hotaru tells Paul, Han and Rōshi that Utakata is her protector, not her enemy. As Naruto and Sakura catch up, Han apologizes for attacking him. Utakata's past is explained, including a vision of his master attempting to draw out his tailed beast. Hotaru refuses to let Izumo ninja escort her to the Tsuchigumo clan's secret passage to the Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Troopas are falling on her. Hotaru begs Ashi Uzumaki for protection. When they reach the Mushroom Kingdom, Ayame's group eventually leave Hotaru and Paul, Ashi and Miwa at the hands of the Professor Nitwit and his friend Kyoji Ōtsutsuki. The Professor shows them of the Eggs containing the Sangunji siblings. Professor gives the eggs to Ashi before showing and giving her the blueprints of the giant version of Egg Pawns, Egg Fleet and the terrifying plans to create an army of Zeon much to Miwa's shock, only to be detected by one of Eggman's robots. Paul, Han and Rōshi are speaking angrily to an unseen figure approaching him, stating that his granddaughter is Paul Gekko's granddaughter buying Miwa's time to escape with Kyoji, Nitwit and Ashi and the unborn Sangunji siblings. Suddenly he is zapped by the figure, who is revealed to be Toshiya Gekko himself wearing a metal glove, stating that they don't stand a chance on board his Egg Carrier. Ashi's group is suddenly under attack by the Eggman surveillance forces as Ashi and her new family tries to escape, they eventually cornered but are saved by the arrival of Utakata, who takes them and leaves the area. |-|Fū Arc= Within the Egg Grape Vineyard, Dr. Eggman welcomed Paul Gekko, thanking him for his "entertaining" resistance over the years. |-|Killer B Arc= |-|Naruto Arc= |-|Yamata no Gundam Arc= Characters Humans and etc. *Heroes **Princess Mira **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Manta **Yoh **Ryunosuke **Anna **Tao Ren **Tao Jun **Lyserg **Jeanne **Usui Horohoro **Chocolove **Tamamura **Millie **Lilly **Shichika Yasuri **Bastia **Utrom Paul Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Murakumo Gekko **Paul Arcadia Gekko I **Paul Cutter Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Nobuya Gekko **Kanon **Kirihara **Naotsugu **Mari **Takeaki **Kei **Asakura Seimei **Kilik **Xianghua **Maxi *Onmyou Agency **Suzuka **Hokuto **Touji **Harutora **Natsume **Kogure *Legendary Saints **Seiya **Shiryu **Hyoga **Ikki **Shun *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Bowser **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Lyon Gekko **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Enrique Teodora **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Gilder *Storm Hawks **Aerrow **Piper **Stork **Finn **Junko **Radarr *Cyclonian Empire **Dark Ace **Ravess **Snipe *Sky Knights **Interceptors ***Starling **Absolute Zeros *Others **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Jack **Ashi **Ashi Uzumaki **Original Aku **Original Princess Mira **Tsunade **Nawaki **Dan Katō **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata Ghost Guardians Humans and Animals *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon Gods *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire *Odin *Rama *Ra Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon